Trapped..........In Raimon?!?!
Ya Minna! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *Breathes in* ooooooooooooooooooooooooo Bored right now... .... .... ......Awkward Silence.......... So i'm gonna write up a fanfic! Hooray! ^^ Characters Kira Kotoni (Corneto) Matsukaze Tenma Sorano Aoi Tsurugi Kyousuke Shindou Takuto Yamana Akane Seto Midori Nishiki Ryouma Nanobana Kinako (Banana) Kariya Masaki Nishizono Shinsuke Kageyama Hikaru Kirino Ranmaru Fei Lune Endou Mamoru Kira Hitomiko Ghosts? Lets start! ^^ 2:45 PM, Raimon Junior High School, Class AF3. Teacher: Ok, And after that paragraph you write down your next paragraph about your next point which will be about? Class: Alliteration! *sighs* Teacher: Well Done! Your actualy thinking for a change....Then you link it to this and then that and then..... Kira: *Facedesks quietly* Ugh....When does the lesson end? Kinako: Errrmmm......Half Past Freckle! He he! Kira: *Facedesks again* No...The real time Banana! Kinako: Corneto! *Sighs* Ok...Its ends at 3:00..... Kira: Greeeaaattt......*Sighs* Tenma: Oi! Guys! I heard that there is extra training practice in the hall today! Shinsuke: Yeah right...Its probably just a wind up! Tenma: No Way! I saw it on the Notice board outside of Reception! Shinsuke: Really? I'm gonna actualy come with you and check! Tenma: Fine! Seto: Shaddup! Some people are "actualy" trying to learn here! Kira: Ohh! Get you! Seto: Whats so wrong with learning all of a sudden? Kira: Nahhh....Its just...I'd be dancing on the Desk to The Waffle Song by now! Kariya: Lol....I can remember what happened last time! Kira: Dont remind me....That was....Seriously Embarssing! Seto: what happened? Kira: Miss walked out of the room...I Starting doing the Ievan Polkka Dance on the table and Kariya pushed me off and i fell flat on my face! Seto: Ouch....Faceplant! *Laughs* Teacher: Got somthing to share with us Midori? Seto: Nope..... Teacher: Good.....Kira! Turn around! Kira: Wha? Ohh..'Kay... Teacher: And then for this part you would have to- Its peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut Butter jelly time! Waya! Waya! Waya! Waya! Now they go, They Go, They go, They go! The whole class bursts out laughing and Nishiki's face turns bright red. Teacher: *Sighs* Who's phone is it this time? Nishiki goes into his bag and pulls out the phone and anwsers the phone. The class goes silent. Nishiki: Hello? Yeah Mum, Bad timing! I'm in class! Ohhh....Right....bye! Nishiki turns the phone off and hands it over to the Teacher, Who adds Nishiki's phone to the collection of phones that were caught. Teacher: Right, The Next phone that goes off is- Ring Ring! Kira: Wooo! Class is over! Nishiki: Miss....Can i collect my phone now? Teacher: *Gives Nishiki his phone back* If i ever see it again, I will personly throw it in the bin! Thats the third time this week! Nishiki: I know..... Hikaru: ha ha! Busted! Nishiki: *Laughs along* Ehe...Third time this week..*Sighs* Tsurugi: Unlucky.... Tenma: I'm going to the recption for a minute...I'll catch up with you guys later! Kariya: Errr....Were coming with you! Baka... Kira: Aoi...Have you heard about that thing? Aoi: What thing? Kira: You know....The Extra Practice after school in the hall? Aoi: Oh! That! Are you coming along? Kira: ...Hmmm...... 3:00 PM, Raimon Junior High School, Reception. They get to the reception and see the sign. Tenma: See Shinsuke? I told you it wasnt a Scam! Shinsuke: Just you wait and see.... Hikaru: EHH? Wait! Look at the bottom part! "All members of the Soccer Club have to go!" Thats stupid! Tsurugi: Heh....I'll just sneak out...Easy... Kira: Whatever....I'd like to see you try... *Sniggers* Just then, Shindou, Kirino and Akane catch up with the group Seto: How come you guys were out late? Kirino: Sir kept us behind... Shindou: As in the whole class.....Anywho...I have my piano lessons in a minute...Soo.... Tsurugi: Goody Two-Shoes Shindou has to go to Piano Lessons! Isnt that sweet! *Smirks* Shindou: Not Cool Tsurugi....I'm your senior, Remember that! Tenma: Shindou-Senpai! Your MY senior! Shindou: Ohh...You....Well, I'm going...Bye! Aoi: *Sighs* He's at it again.... Kinako: I....Need.....CANDY! Shinsuke looked up to Kinako for a moment and gave her a crumb of his candy. Kinako: Ewww! You've probably licked that! Shinsuke: Maaaayyyybbbbeee.....*Laughs* Kinako then wipes the crumb of her hand and rubs her hand against her slipover. Kirino: Ermm....Is ANYONE actualy going to this Extra "practice?" Tenma: I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aoi: Same here! Shinsuke: Me too! Kinako: Me Three! Akane: I'm coming! Kariya: Might as well go.. Hikaru: Same... Kirino: Errr...what about the rest of you guys? Kira: Ugh....No thanks... Tsurugi: Maybe not.... Nishiki: No way! Seto: *Shakes head* Kira: Hmmmm.........I might.... Seto: Me too.... Kira + Seto: Were' going too! Tsurugi: *Looks at Nishiki* Nishiki: *Looks at Tsurugi* Tsurugi + Nishiki: *looks at Kira and Seto* Thats it! Were' coming too....... Kirino: Fine, I might as well tag along... Suddenly, The group hear footsteps coming towards them. Shindou: *Crys* Piano lessons........WERE CANCELLED!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kirino: SHINDOU! Get a hold of yourself! Mann.... Shindou: Your right! Kirino! Kariya: Oooohhhh! A bit of romance here Huh? *Sniggers* Kirino: Kariya! You Baka! Hikaru: Ohhh...It doesnt start until 6:00... Aoi: Well, that gives us enough time to get changed and stuff... Kira: Woo! I'm going! Bye minna! The group separate and walk home, As Kira was walking home, Kinako came up to her. Kinako: Corneto! Kira: Banana! Fei: Guys! Kira + Kinako: EHH? FEI?!?! Fei: Ya! I heard that there was a Extra Training Sesion at Raimon today... Kinako: You Knew? Fei: Of Course! Anywho, You guys have fun... Kira: Why? Arnt you going? Fei: Dont need to....I got some other stuff to deal with...See ya~ Kinako + Kira: Bye.... Kinako: Hmmm...What was that all about? Kira: Dunno....But i think Fei's hiding somthing...Eto... Kinako: Anywho, I gotta go...I'll see you there Corneto! Kira: Bye Banana! 3:10, Sun Garden Orphanage, Main Room. Kira: Hiya Nee-San! Hitomiko: Hi Kira! Why are you late? Kira: Oh! There's extra practice after school today, Can i go? Please!!!!!!!! Hitomiko: *Smirks* Of Course! Kira: Cool! Thanks! *Runs up to Bedroom* Hitomiko: *Mumbles* Thank you soooooooooooooo much Endou! She reads the text message saying.... "Ok, We got Kira and Kariya to come to the "Extra Practice" Which will actualy be a Lock in night.... Dont worry, We supplied aload of sleeping bags for them and tons of surprises! Lol! So, Relax for today becuase you havent got Kira and Kariya bugging you all night! P.S: If they mention about you letting them go, Just say yeah! Sent to Kira Hitomiko, From Endou Mamoru. 6:00, Raimon Junior High School, Main Hall. Tenma: Woo! This is gonna be awesome! Shinsuke: Yeah...*Sarcastic Cough* Aoi: Hey. Where's En- Akane: Shin-Sama! you made it! <33 Shindou: Errr...Thanks? Kinako: Mochi Mochi....La la la..... Kira: *Facepalm* Err...Banana? Kianko: Hmm? Corneto? ......... Aoi: Like i was saying.....Where's Endou? Nishiki: Yeah.....We might as well try and look for him. Nishiki runs up to the door which leads outside and tries to open it. Nishiki: what the? Its locked! Seto: EHH? Dont tell me they set us up?!?! Tsurugi: *Facepalm* Nice going Nishiki! Nishiki: What? This isnt MY fault! Tsurugi: So? I just felt like blaming you... Kirino: does that mean were' stuck here?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kariya: Unless we can find another way out..... Kira: Wait! What about the door to the Dance Studio? Everyone: NANI?!?! WHAT DOOR?! Kira: Follow me! So every follows Kira right to the back of the stage. She finds the door and tugs it. Kira: Are you kidding me? Tenma: Dont tell me that one is locked too! Kira: *Sighs* Yep.....Damn it... Suddenly, The Projector turns on and the screen drops down. They all get off the stage and sit down on the floor. Then, Endou's face appears on the Screen Tenma: Endou-Kantoku! Endou: Hello Minna.....Guess what? You guys are officialy trapped....In Raimon! Everyone: *Anime fall* Shinsuke: Told ya so... Endou: You will have to survive through out the night until the next morning....Think you got what it takes? Goodbye... The Video ends and the screen rolls up by itself and the projector turns off by itself too. Kinako: Woah...... Shinsuke rolls his eyes and walks around the room for a minute or two. Shindou: What are we gonna do? Hikaru: I dont know...We cant escape...He locked all the doors... Still, I'm sorry! TT.TT [[User:Kotoni~x|Heya! SpikeyHead here!] (OPPA GANGNAM ) 13:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC)] Category:Fanfictions